


A Thousand Years - Epilogue

by DizzyDrea



Series: A Timeless Romance [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: The search for the Winter Soldier finally hits pay dirt, and takes Steve and Bucky back to where it all began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original ending for _A Thousand Years_ before I realized that the story was a) getting too long, and b) straying too far from the original premise, which was a Steve/Maria romance. But I didn't want to just forget about this ending, so I've decided to post it as a separate epilogue. This represents the close of the series as I envisioned it a year ago when I first started writing _I'll Be seeing You_. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Captain America and all its particulars are the property of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Dawn light is filtering in through the windows of the office they'd set up their command center in. They have a small strike team onsite, but mostly it's just Steve, Maria and Sam, waiting for signs that Bucky has arrived. 

Steve's in Stark Industries tactical gear, just like Sam and Maria, instead of his Captain America suit. Sam had fought him on that, arguing that they might need the shield and his wings. Steve's hoping Bucky will trust him more if he's just Steve and not someone his Hydra conditioning tells him is an enemy. Doesn't mean they aren't armed with the latest Stark tech, but Steve's hoping they don't have to use it.

Just hours after JARVIS had announced that he'd found Bucky and was following him, Maria had sent a team out to the school to set up small surveillance cameras in various concealed locations throughout the school.

Images are cycling past on the laptop screen, showing the current view for the handful of cameras they're using to monitor the school grounds. They're all crowded around the laptop, staring at the screen, even though the images haven't changed much in the hours since they arrived.

"I've seen paint drying that was more interesting than this," Sam says, leaning back and shaking his head. "You sure he's gonna show? He has to know you're coming for him."

"He'll be here," Steve says. "He's smart and well-trained. I have to believe that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't have been."

"He's looking for something," Maria says. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, one eyebrow raised. Steve wonders if they realize they've all started doing it.

"I had JARVIS look at the places he's been sighted," Maria says. "His first stop was the Smithsonian's exhibit on Captain America. He's steadily worked his way north, stopping at places that are significant to him."

"He's trying to remember something," Sam says, nodding his head.

"Who he is," Steve says.

"Pardon me, sirs," JARVIS breaks in, "but I believe Sergeant Barnes has arrived on the premises."

"Track him," Maria says, though she hardly has to give the order.

The surveillance video switches from four up to a single screen, tracking a shadowy figure through the halls.

"Where's he going?" Sam asks, leaning closer to the screen.

On the screen, Bucky seems to be moving with purpose, making turns and climbing stairs at a brisk pace. Steve doesn't really need to think about it. He knows where his old friend is going.

"The art classroom," Steve says, leaning back. "He's headed for the art classroom on the third floor."

"You sure?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Steve says. "That used to be my safe haven. I was a scrawny kid with asthma, but I was good at drawing and painting. My teacher always said I could hang out in her classroom whenever I wanted. It was the one place the bullies couldn't touch me; the one place I could go where it didn't matter who I was or what I looked like. Bucky used to hang out with me. After he'd kicked a few asses on my behalf."

Sam snorts. "I heard you kicked plenty of asses all by yourself."

"I tried," Steve says on a sigh as they watch Bucky move through the school. "More often than not I'd wind up with a bloody nose and Bucky would go return the favor before he'd come find me in the art classroom."

"So, lots of good memories there," Maria says.

Steve smile is crooked but full of nostalgia. "Yeah."

They watch as Bucky finds his way to the classroom and settles on the floor under the windows. His head is bowed, his arms resting on bent knees. He looks defeated, and it nearly breaks Steve's heart. Of the two of them, Steve had been the strong one, even though he was small and sickly. But Bucky had been cocky and brash, full of life and confidence. To see him so broken is like a knife to the heart. 

Maria clicks her radio. "Target is in the art classroom on the third floor. Do not, I repeat, do not approach. Maintain the perimeter and await further instructions."

A chorus of clicks is their only response.

They wait nearly 30 minutes, watching to see what Bucky will do, but he just sits there, like he knows they're in the building and is just waiting for them.

"So, how do you want to play this?" Sam asks.

Steve crosses his arms, frowning as he mulls over their options. He could go in alone, but he doubts very much that Maria or Sam would go for that. And to be honest, he's like both of them in the room with him. He knows Bucky is dangerous, but if he's started remembering who he really is, he won't try to attack Steve.

Of course, that's a big if.

"I don't want to spook him," Steve says. "We'll all go in, but don't draw your weapons unless he makes a move."

"Not gonna happen, Cap," Sam says, shaking his head emphatically. "I go in first, gun drawn. You can come in behind me, and we'll let Maria bring up the rear."

"Gee, thanks," Maria says as she smirks.

"Who knows what kind of armament this guy has, beyond the arm." Sam crosses his arms as he stares Steve down. "I know he looks a lot like your friend, but believe me when I say that he's not your friend. Not anymore. He's been damaged by what he's been through, which means you can't predict how he's going to react."

"I know he's not the same anymore," Steve says quietly. He settles his hands on his hips, hanging his head and squeezing his eyes shut for just a moment. It kills him to think about what Bucky's been through; what he's had done to him to turn him into what he is today. "But I have to believe I can reach him. I'd started to, on the helicarrier. I have to believe that the longer he's been out of Hydra's grasp, the closer to being my best friend he's going to be."

"I'm not disputing that, Steve," Sam says. "But you need to be prepared for him to resist. You're not unkillable, no matter what the manual says. I'd rather not see you in the hospital again. Last time was more than enough for me."

Maria rests one slim hand on his shoulder, turning him gently her way. "I know he's your friend, Steve, but you can't forget that he's also a trained killer. If they're smart, they embedded a trigger word in his brain that'll activate him if he becomes compromised. You have no idea what that word is, or what it'll trigger. Going in with our guns drawn is just smart tactics."

Steve takes a deep breath. He knows he's compromised in this situation. There's no way he can be objective, but he's not sitting it out either. 

"Okay, we'll play it your way," Steve says, nodding his head. "Just be careful. He's fast and lethal at close range."

"Now he tells me," Sam says. He rolls his eyes, but the effect is ruined by the grin peeking out around his mouth.

"Alright, let's go," Steve says. 

He checks the gun strapped to his thigh, then nods at his two companions. He hasn't carried a gun, much less used one, since World War II, and he's not even sure it'll do much against another Super Soldier, but it can't hurt to have it. 

~o~

They approach the classroom on silent feet, all three of them lined up outside, out of view of the open door. Sam pokes his head around quickly, but Bucky hasn't moved. JARVIS would have alerted them over the radio if he had.

Sam unholsters his gun, Steve and Maria following suit. He nods at them, then holds up three fingers, dropping one, then the next and the next, so his hand is now fisted. As one, they move into the classroom, fanning out with Steve in the middle, Sam to his left and Maria on his right.

They're standing there, watching Bucky across the empty classroom, guns drawn and leveled at him, but he's not moving.

"You shouldn’t be here," Bucky says quietly. "It's not safe."

Steve glances at his two companions, getting twin looks of concern in return. He looks back at Bucky, taking in the lanky hair and the defeated slope of his shoulders. He makes a decision then, to trust his instincts about his friend, holstering his gun as he takes a step forward. Sam reaches out but Steve only looks at him and shakes his head.

He moves forward a couple more steps, still only halfway across the large room. "Bucky."

"You shouldn’t be here," Bucky says again. His head comes up, so that he's looking at Steve through his lashes and the hair falling over his eyes. "It's not safe. I'm not safe."

"You're my friend," Steve says. "I'll never believe you're not safe."

Bucky chuckles, leaning his head back against the wall, letting his eyes close. "You always were a little bit stubborn, Stevie."

Steve snorts. "Wonder where I got that from."

"I can't guarantee I won't try to kill you," Bucky says.

"Do you remember what you used to say to me?" Steve asks, tilting his head.

Bucky frowns for a moment. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

"And that's just as true today as it was back then," Steve says. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Bucky. Whatever it takes. You're not alone in this anymore."

Steve takes a step forward, but Bucky's head shoots up, a wild, wary look in his eyes. It doesn't stop Steve, just worries Sam, if his muttering is anything to go by. He keeps moving, though, until he's standing just a few feet from his friend, hands out in front of him as if he were attempting to calm a wild horse. Bucky shrinks back a little, his eyes flicking back and forth between Steve and Sam, forcing Steve to take a step back.

Steve sighs. It's hard to see his friend like this. He's not sure how they're going to help him if he won't even trust them to be near him. He feels Maria come up beside him long before he catches her in his peripheral vision. She's holstered her gun and has her hands out in the same gesture of calm that Steve's adopted. 

She steps forward, going down on one knee beside Bucky. He turns his head, eyes watching her warily.

"Do you remember me?" she asks.

"You're Maria," he says, frowning. 

He looks to Steve, but he's just got a stupid grin on his face. He knows exactly what Bucky's thinking right now. After all, he's lived this moment before. 

"How's that possible?" Bucky asks. "We knew you in 1945."

"Yeah, time travel sucks, just for the record," Maria says. She takes a breath, her expression clearing from wry amusement to something that just begs you to trust her. "I think you know we're here to help you. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want help."

"Nobody can help me," Bucky whispers.

"We actually have a friend that might be able to," Maria says. "But you're gonna need to trust us. Can you do that? Can you trust your oldest and best friend to help you?

"I want to," Bucky says, and the tortured sound of his voice is almost Steve's undoing.

"Then trust him," Maria says. "Trust us. We'll make sure you can't hurt us."

"Do you promise?"

Maria glances at Steve, who nods minutely. She turns back to Bucky and nods. "I promise."

"Okay," Bucky says. And with those words, he seems to deflate, like someone's let all the air out of the room. 

Sam reaches up and activates his radio, calling for the retrieval team. Tony had presented them with a whole team, a Super-Soldier-proof van for transport and enough sedatives to knock out an elephant for a week. He'd also made sure the Hulk-proof room at the Tower was ready to accept guests. Since Dr. Banner is off on another of his humanitarian missions, they don't have to worry about needing it anytime soon.

Steve is more grateful than he can say that Tony has gone to such lengths to help them capture his friend. He only hopes they can help him after all this.

"Come on, Buck," Steve says, holding out his hand. Bucky hesitates briefly, then takes the offered hand and rises to his feet. "Let's go home."

"I don't—Steve, you promised—"

"We've got it covered, Bucky," Steve assures him. "I promised you, remember?"

"Yeah," Bucky says, deflating a little. "Yeah, you did."

Steve turns to Sam, who's still near the door. He's holstered his gun, but hasn't let his guard down at all since they entered the room. Steve is glad he has Sam on his side in all of this. He catches Maria's eyes as they escort Bucky from the room. He has no words for what she's done for him, and he's not sure he could find them if he tried, but the look on her face suggests he doesn't need to.

He smiles, nodding his head and getting a bright smile in return.

~o~

Bucky is slouched on the floor of the Hulk-proof room, head back and eyes closed. He hasn't moved in a while, but JARVIS has been monitoring him and displaying the results on the glass of the observation deck high above the room, so Steve knows he's okay. In theory.

"He is going to wake up at some point, right Tony?" Steve asks.

"You guys gave him the full dose of sedative," Tony says. "You'll be lucky if he wakes up before noon tomorrow."

"I wanted to make sure it was safe for us to transport him," Steve says. "I promised him he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, well, that remains to be seen," Tony says. "I've got a metric shit ton of documents from the SHIELD servers that I still haven't gone through. Some of it was information on Zola's Super Soldier program. If there's anything in there that can help him, I'll find it."

Maria snorts. "You mean JARVIS will find it."

"That's what I said," Tony says with a smirk. He turns and slaps Steve on the shoulder. "He's fine. And I'll figure out a way to de-claw him."

Steve watches Tony leave the room. When the door clicks shut, he turns back to the window. Bucky hasn't moved, not that he'd expected him to. He just can't believe he's got his best friend in there. He's not back yet, but he's on his way, and for the first time in a long time, Steve feels like he can breathe again.

"You okay?" Maria asks as she steps close.

Steve turns and pulls her to him. She loops her arms around his waist and looks up at him, her expression open and trusting.

"Yeah, I'm good," he says. "I'm relieved that we've found him, but I know this is just the beginning of the road. There's still a long way to go."

"You do know you don't have to walk that road alone, right?"

Steve looks into her eyes. There was a time when he'd thought he'd always be alone, that he'd always leave behind the ones that he loved because that was the way his world worked, especially after Rebirth. 

Now, he feels like anything is possible, and that's a very freeing feeling.

"Yeah, I do know," he says, smiling into her eyes. "I love you, you know."

"I know," she says, a quick smile tipping her lips. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

"Always," he repeats. "If I live for a thousand years, I think I'll still love you."

"I'm glad," she says. She leans up and presses a soft, loving kiss to his lips.

"Me too," he murmurs as he draws her back for a deeper kiss. "Me too."

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> And also, because I'm a total nerd, there's a little Star Wars tribute at the end. /grins/


End file.
